Taking Candy from a Barbie
by Just Juice
Summary: Patricia, Eddie, and the rest of the Anubis house are going to Amber's mansion in Hawaii, but there's only one problem: Patricia and Eddie think that Amber is annoying, and they want revenge. They are going to rob Amber, because they are thieves. Thieves so good that to them its like taking candy from a baby. Or, in this case, taking candy from a barbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so it may not be good. It will be about 15 chapters or more if I get good feed back. This was adopted from Fashionablyobsessed, the first 3 chapters are all her's. Enjoy!... hopefully ;D**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

I was sitting in the common room with Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Alfie and Mick. Eddie and I were sitting at opposite sides of the room. We were throwing green grapes (because green grapes are better) into eachother's mouths from opposite sides of the room

"Ready?" I asked.

"Bring it Yacker." Slimeball challenged. I took a grape from the bowl and aimed it in his mouth. He caught it.

"Your turn." He said with grape juice coming out of his mouth.

"That's gross." I said.

"Come on, Yacker. Like you have better manners. Now open your big mouth." He said. I threw a pillow at his face then opened my mouth. He aimed it higher then my head so I jumped up. I caught it but made sure not to swallow without chewing.

"Ha!" I said. I heard a squeal of the one and only barbie doll, Amber. Her high heels clicked down the stairs. She ran in. It suprises me that she hasn't broken an ankle or fell on her face running like that.

"What is it?" Jerome asked coming from the back, while holding Mara's hand.

"So you know how we have the week off?" Amber asked.

"Yea" Joy said from the kitchen.

"Well your all invited to my beach mansion! And guess where it is?" Amber said.

"I don't care." I said. She shot me a glare.

"It's in Hawaii! We get to go to America like where Eddie and Nina are from! Maybe they can show us places!" Amber squealed.

"I've never been to Hawaii." Eddie said.

"Me either." Nina said.

"Why not? Even I've been. You should really know your country better." Amber said. I rolled my eyes

"Is that it?" I asked.

"We leave tomorrow! Get packed." Amber said. I really don't want to spend my time off with barbie doll. She kept squealing an squealing and I eventually had it. I stood up, grabbed Eddie's hand, then dragged him to his room. I slammed the door behind us.

"Getting feisty Yacker?" He asked as he laid back on his bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said plopping down in a desk chair.

"What's with the pissy mood? you PMS-ing again?" He asked. I threw one of Fabian's pillows at him. "Are you trying to put my eye out with a pillow?" He joked.

"I have a gun for that slimeball." I said. I was part joking and part not. I do infact have a gun. I only use it for special purposes. Mostly just for show if I ever get caught doing one of my 'hobbies'.

"And a knife for that matter." He snorted.

"True." I said.

"So why are you so pissed?" he asked.

"Amber is driving me crazy." I said.

"She always drives me crazy. Mostly the whining." He said.

"You want a little revenge?" I asked. He raised his bushy brown eyebrows and folded his his hands over his chest.

"What kind of revenge?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He can be so dense.

"Don't act stupid slimeball. You know what I mean. We rob her." I said lowering my voice at the last little part.

"Yea I knew what you meant. Just confirming. So what's the plan?" He said. I looked out in the hallway. Everyone could hear us. I stood at the door frame and looked at the calm and relaxed Eddie.

"We'll discuss it in Hawaii." I said then sauntered down the hallway and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie POV**

As Patricia left, I wondered to myself, how are we going to steal money? We had stolen jewelry and valuable things but never money. I remember the first time we had stolen things, it had been about a year and a half ago. We had stolen the Frobisher Gem.

_*Flashback*_

"Wow, it's really pretty!" Patricia and I were admiring the Frobisher Gem that Jerome had recently placed back in its shield. It was locked in a glass case in the Frobisher library.

"Imagine all the money we could make from that," I said, almost drooling at the sight of money.

"My mom really needs that money; she's having surgery remember?" Patricia looked guilty.

"Why don't we steal the gem, sell it, give some cash to your mom for the surgery, then split the rest 50-50?" I replied.

"You've Got yourself a deal, Miller," She glanced at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, we met up at the Frobisher library. Patricia picked the lock with her bobby pin, slid an arm inside, and pounded the security system with her fist so it wouldn't catch us in the act. I opened the door.

"Ladies first!" I said, pushing her in. I then followed.

"There it is!" She yelled, running to it.

"How are we going to open it genius?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I dunno," She said. "I got it, Yacker," I said, punching the glass case, opening and shattering it. Another alarm went off, and I took the gem, and we ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were at the house the next day, when Mara turned on the news. We were all watching it, all 10 of us in that tiny living room.

"And in other stories, the Frobisher gem has just been stolen. The police haven't found the gem or thieves yet, but they will soon..." The anchor continued with more stories. Patricia looked at me. I stared at her back, giving her a look that said they wouldn't find us.

I was right.

_*End of Flashback*_

I'm ready to steal some money. To Hawaii!

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I'll try to update tomorrow! R&R! Can I get 5 reveiws?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia POV**

So were leaving for Hawaii today. All my stuff is packed and I'm ready. Eddie and I have alot of planning to do. The door to my room opened. Slimeball.

"Nice shirt." He said. I looked at it in the mirror. It say's "All I want is everything."

"It's kind of ironic. Isn't it?"I asked.

"Yeah it is." He said. His arms snaked around my waist.

"You ready for this?" I asked suggesting to the heist.

"Born ready, Yacker. This will be our biggest yet." He said.

"We would be rich." I mused

"Definatly." I said. I can't believe we even started stealing. I mean, I used to shoplift and that was like the worst I've done but now I do better things. I remember how Slimeball and I decided to steal together.

_*Flashback*_

We had been dating for a little while and I had been stressed. My mom had been really really sick. She had a bunch of surgerys. She has cancer and I was depressed.

We had been hanging out in Eddie's room. He kept sneaking looks at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have something for you." He said

"What is it?" I asked. He grabbed something off his desk. A necklace.

"Tada." He said. It was a necklace with a sapphire.

"Really pretty." I said holding it close. I noticed something on the chain. It was those things to make sure you weren't stealing. But they take these off. I looked up at Eddie._  
_

"What?" He asked.

"Did you steal this?" I asked. He swallowed.

"Well, I, um." He stuttered.

"It's fine. You really are a badass Miller." I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I try, Williamson." He said. I kissed his lips.

_*End Flashback*_

After that, I told him how I shoplifted and my mom. And he got the idea to steal the Frobisher gem for my moms surgery. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. We aren't all that bad. I steal with a purpose. To help my family or get revenge.

Amber just needs a little wakeup call. It's not like Eddie and I can steal all of her riches. Just a chunk. A big chunk. Maybe after this we won't ever haveo steal again. We'll be set.

I think this will be our best heist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia POV **

Guess who I got stuck in a cab with on the way to the airport? The one and only barbie doll, Amber. She keeps rambling on and on about fashion and 'ship names'.

"Should you and Eddie be Peddie or Peddison? I think Peddie because he doesn't like being called Eddison. Oh, and I saw this outfit in this magazine that will look fabulous on me it's made of-" "Were here!" The driver yelled, cutting Amber off. I let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the cab. Amber paid the driver and we walked in the airport.

"Hey Patricia, can you hold my purse for me while I fix my make-up?" Amber asked "Sure." I said smirking. Then she skipped of, make-up in hand.

I waited until she was gone before I opened her purse. Wow. Isn't she afraid she will get mugged or something? There is like a million bucks in here!

"What ya got there?" A familiar American voice said. I turn around slowly to face him. I did it slowly for a dramatic feel.

I pulled out the wad of cash and waved it in his face.

"Nice going Yacker." He said. Greed filled his eyes.

"We should take half, she needs the rest to pay for the first class flight." I said.

He nods and hands me my share of the money and stuffing the rest in Amber's purse.

"I'm back!" Amber sang, skipping towards us.

"Right on time." I muttered.

"Mrs. Millington and friends please come to gate 22." The intercom said.

"Let's go!" Amber cheered, and waltzed off.

**Eddie POV**

Once we got there, I saw the rest of the gang waiting for us.

"Sorry I took soooo long I had to fix my make-up." Amber said.

"Its ok. We sill have five minutes before boarding the plane." Nina said.

I pulled Yacker to one of the empty seats to wait. I looked out the window and saw a bright pink airplane with glitter on the wings.

Only Amber would have requested this.

"Look." I said to Yacker pointing to the pink plane.

She groaned and said, "This trip better be worth riding a pink blob." She said

I smiled. I remember when we were going to steal a necklace.

_*Flashback*_

My mom's Birthday was coming up and I had no idea what to get her.

"How about you steal a necklace and give it to her as her gift. You already have experience stealing jewelry anyways." Patricia said.

Not such a bad idea. My mom loves jewelry.

"Can you come with me?" I asked her. I don't want to be alone if I do get arrested, odds are I won't but still...

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We were out side of a jewelry store and it was about to close. Patricia was wearing sunglasses and wore a low hood as a subtle disguise.

She walked in and picked out a necklace and stuffed it in her purse when no one was looking.

She was about to make it out of the store when the sensor things that made sure people wernt stealing went off.

She tossed me her purse and I ran her trailing close behind.

_*End Flashback*_

"The flight from Liverpool to Hawaii is now boarding" The intercom said.

To Hawaii we go!

* * *

**So I will update on Mondays and Thursdays. Reviews please? I want to know what you thin of the story, even if you just put a smiley face :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia POV**

I walked into the plane and took my seat next to Eddie, but Amber beat me to it. I sighed frustrated,and sat next to Nina and Fabian.

"She can be very oblivious at times." Nina said, noticing what happened.

"You have no idea." I said. I mean seriously, she doesn't even know that half her money is gone.

I heard Amber telling Eddie that his clothes are too baggy and he should start wearing his hair in a comb over. I smirked to myself. I'm glad I'm not the one being lectured.

I slipped on my earbuds and put my ipod on shuffle. I looked beside of me and saw that Nina and Fabian were _both_ reading. Nina was reading _The Hunger Games_ and Fabian was reading _The Solar System is your Friend. _Funny. I thought sibuna burned it.

The flight attendant was walking around with drinks. "Patricia!?" she said. I looked closely at her "Amanda?!" I practically screamed at her.

Amanda Smith was my sworn enemy in my first years of middle school. She is a more slutty version of Amber, but she's almost as smart as Mara. She used to get on my very last nerves, always lecturing me, correcting me, and teasing me about how I've never kissed anyone. She got transferred to another school, much to my pleasing.

"Never thought I'd see your face again, Williamson. I always thought you would have to get plastic surgery."She snorted. There was a round of ooooo's from the passengers, even though it wasn't that great of an insult. It was only fair of me to take the pitcher of water and pour on her, because seriously, how can you insult a beautiful yet smart person?

In seconds her face was a colorful mush of make-up. I smirked and sat down.

"Yeah. She does that." Nina and Eddie both said.

"I rember." She said. I put my earbuds back in and slowly drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

_*At luggage claim*_

I was waiting with my two purple suitcases fortamer who has like 100000 bags.

All of a sudden Jerome pulled me to the side. "I know you and Miller are planning to rob blondie." He said. My eyes widened.

I pointed my finger at his fsce and said,"Don't you dare foil my plans to anyone, and do not blackmail me so you can keep secret." I said because, come on, if Jerome knows a secret he will blackmail you.

He chuckled "I want in." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you think your the only one Amber annoys?" He asked. He does have a point.

"Fine, your in." I said.

* * *

**I don't think updating biweekly will work so I'm just going to update every Friday with occasional extras! Oh and there will be alot of Peddie in the next chapter to make up for the lack of Peddie in this chapter :)**


End file.
